Choices
by Sutchine
Summary: A powerful girl showes up at the Going Merry to resque a unconscious princess. Her name is Saraphina, and she claims to be someone of the straw hats sister. She is more famous with the name Hell's Angel with a bounty of 10 billion beli on her head. Warning: Ace will survive, I made up a new devil fruit. LuffyxVivi, AcexSaraphina. Don't like it? Well then don't fucking read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I don't know, but love anyway. Hehehe….**

**In this One Piece story I made up a new devil fruit. It is supposed to be the most powerful one. I will just call it the element fruit. The controler can control all the four elements and transform into them, and that means that he/she can control very much.**

**I'm also making up a new girl. She is going to be related to someone in the Straw Hats. Just so you know.**

**But this is going to be a LuffyxVivi story anyway, so everything is based on them, but other things will happen too. **

**Well it will start with a… some kind of flashback… when Vivi was traveling with the Straw Hats to Alabasta.**

* * *

The night was falling and almost everyone had fallen asleep. Zoro had fallen asleep (not that it was weird, he sleeps all the time), Sanji had fallen asleep (or he flirted a little too much with Nami and Vivi, and Nami went a little bit mad), Nami had fallen asleep (while trying to draw some maps), Chopper and Usopp had fallen asleep (While they played, they just were so tired they fainted…)

The only two people left were Luffy and Vivi. Well let's start with the princess shall we? She said she could be up that night, since everyone were tired of, you know, marines. Vivi didn't fight them, because she was told to stand back.

Well, now she wanted to let them relax and sleep, while she was guarding that night. She sat out near Merry's head with some blankets and a book. It was a medical book she had borrowed from Chopper, but she didn't understand so much. But the book held her awake.

Vivi glanced over the night sky. It was so many stars out now and she had never seen the moon that big. She leaned backwards and laid down. Now she could see the beautiful sky from a better position. Too bad she was alone watching the stars. She wanted to share the beauty with someone else, but she couldn't wake anyone up just to watch the stars with her.

"Oi, Vivi are you still awake?" Vivi heard a voice from behind. She sat up and turned around to see the captain coming up to her.

"Luffy-san, why are you here?" Vivi asked him, trying not to sound so rude… because it actually can sound like a rude question.

"I couldn't sleep, and went for a walk," Luffy answered her, still walking forward. What Vivi couldn't understand was that he went out in the cold night, with not much clothing.

"Luffy-san, aren't you cold?" Vivi asked. Some seconds went by and he stood right next to her. Vivi looked confused up at the captain.

"It's cold…" Luffy said and trembled, while Vivi sweat dropped. Luffy sat down beside Vivi still trembling.

Vivi took off the blanket she had around her and handed it over to Luffy. "Here, you seem to be really cold," Vivi said and Luffy looked over at her.

"But if I take this, you'll become cold," Luffy said. "It's fine, I can handle it, but you are really trembling," Vivi smiled a warm smile at him. Luffy took the blanket and threw it around his shoulders.

After a few minutes in silence, Luffy could see that Vivi's cheeks were red and that meant that she was cold. He opened his arms up and before Vivi could react she was sharing the same warm blanket with Luffy.

"Luffy?" Vivi asked with a little blush on her cheeks. "I saw you were freezing too," Luffy said. "Why can't we just share the blanket?" he asked with a smile on his mouth. That warm and comforting smile of his, made Vivi tremble. What was that warm feeling inside her that felt like her stomach was swinging around so much.

"Vivi, are you really that cold?" Luffy asked and before she said anything else, Luffy pulled her closer to him. Her head was now lying at his chest. His warm, soft chest. A few minutes ago he said he was cold, but now he is this warm.

Vivi blushed a bit and tried to look up at Luffy, but he only looked up at the sky. He didn't wear his hat. Only his black hair was waving in the cold breeze and his eyes mirrored the stars. Vivi couldn't help it, she loved the sight, but the thought made her blush even more.

Luffy leaned backwards to see the stars better and Vivi followed. Vivi was lying on Luffy's arm that surprisingly was still around Vivi's shoulders. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Vivi asked and looked up at Luffy.

"Yeah, it is. One of the best sights I've ever seen," Luffy said still had his eyes at the glittering night above them. Suddenly a line was drawn on the sky, a shooting star.

"Look, a shooting star! Wish for something," Vivi said and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Luffy was looking down at her.

Luffy sometimes didn't understand women. They changed a lot only through a day. He didn't quite understand the long hair either. Nami had short, but Vivi had long. Probably they thought it was pretty, and on some women it was very beautiful. Like Vivi. Her nice sparkling eyes, her soft and white skin, and the long blue hair was perfect. The thought made Luffy's heart skip a beat.

What was that feeling? He had never felt it before. Not in that way. But (Surprisingly to you readers) he knew exactly what it was. Love. The warm feeling was swimming around in his stomach, weird because Luffy can't swim.

When Vivi looked up she realized that Luffy was staring down at her. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the always dumb, childish and funny guy he had been earlier. He was calm, focused and… in Vivi's eyes, dreamy.

"I don't need to wish for anything," Luffy said and Vivi looked at him. "I got everything I want…" Luffy went a little closer to Vivi. "…right…" he said again and was so close their noses almost touched. "…here," he said again and Vivi's eyes was locked at his. This had never happened before. Under the beautiful night sky, sharing a blanket with a childish, dreamy guy, and Vivi liked it, no she loved it.

And then Luffy's eyes were half-closed. To Vivi he seemed so relaxed, so she calmed herself a little bit down, and her blush disappeared (or at least wasn't so red anymore).

Vivi's eyes closed and she was prepared for whatever Luffy would do. But Luffy just looked down on the beauty. (Note: They are still lying down)

Vivi opened her eyes a bit, but only enough to look half of his face, and she held her focus on his lips. They looked so soft. Vivi almost couldn't hold out anymore.

Luffy stared down at her eyes, which focused on his lips. The other hand that wasn't holding Vivi reached up to her cheek and raised her face a bit, so her eyes would look into his again. And then Luffy couldn't hold back anymore, and found his lips locked on hers.

He kissed her first sweetly and passionately. Vivi's soft lips were the most heavenly feeling Luffy could ever imagine, and Vivi felt the same way.

Luffy tried to seek for an entrance with his tongue. Vivi understood what he was trying to do and opened up her mouth and Luffy's tongue slipped in. Their tongues danced with each other and Vivi couldn't feel the out world anymore. It felt like she was drifting over to another galaxy. Luffy's arm that held around Vivi's shoulder pushed her so close to him that even a single paper wouldn't fit between them.

Vivi's right arm worked its way up to Luffy's shoulder, and then his neck. (Note: It is Luffy's right arm that holds around Vivi and the other one is on her cheek.) Luffy's left hand slipped down to Vivi's neck, down her arm and down to her waist. Then he pushed Vivi a little with his head so he now was leaning on top of her. His left hand let go of her waist and was supporting him. He didn't want to crush her.

After what felt like an eternity, they both broke apart and gasped for air, while their foreheads leaned against each other and their arms embraced the other.

"Sorry," Vivi said and both opened their eyes. She had said sorry, for what; thought Luffy.

"For what?" he asked, while looking at the girl beneath him.

"That was my first kiss, I don't have any experience," Vivi said. Vivi leaned her head over to the right. Suddenly she heard a noise from the ship. It sounded like someone was coming.

"Luffy-san, I think someone is coming," Vivi said. "And why is that a problem?" Luffy asked the blue haired. "Because: If it is Sanji-san, he is probably going to kick you out in the sea and if it is Nami, she probably will think something… what can I say… perverted and you know how Nami will react to that," Vivi told him and Luffy tried to think fast.

He got up from Vivi and held out a hand to help her. Vivi gladly accepted it and Luffy pulled her up. Then they went over to the fence and looked up like nothing had happened. And Vivi was right, it was someone who came.

"What are you doing here next to my dear Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked and both Luffy and Vivi.

"Watching the stars," Luffy answered and suddenly the two could see that Sanji didn't like the answer.

"Calm down, I wanted to share the beautiful night sky with someone, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. Suddenly Luffy-san came by and he watched the stars with me since," Vivi said and gave Luffy a romantic look and Luffy answered the look with a smile.

"My dear, Vivi-chan. If you wanted someone to watch the stars with you, you know you could have asked me. You know that I wouldn't get mad or the least angry." Suddenly Sanji was acting different. You know, like he does when he is flirting with girls. He had laid an arm around Vivi's shoulders and Luffy felt a little anger inside him, but he let it be because he knew how Sanji was.

"Sanji-san, please, just go and rest," Vivi said stepping one step backwards towards the railing.

"But I insist on watching with you," the gentlemen Sanji said. Vivi stepped one step closer to the railing and couldn't go anymore.

"Sanji-san, but am a little tired and I think I only will relax," Vivi leaned backwards, who was a bad mistake. She felt her weight being pulled over on the other side and she fell.

"KYAAA!" Vivi screamed and both Luffy and Sanji hurried to where she had fallen.

_Splash!_

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted out worried. Suddenly everyone else came out of doors and cabins.

"What is going on? You are screaming like idiots," Nami said.

"Vivi fell over the railing!" Sanji shouted out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted and hurried over to the railing. They saw that Vivi had swum up.

"Vivi, take my hand!" Luffy shouted and stretched down a hand to her. She grabbed it and held it tight. When Luffy started to pull, and Vivi was some inches into the air, she passed out.

"Vivi, no stay awake!" Nami shouted at the girl. Luffy tightened his grip on Vivi's arm. When she got up to the railing Luffy grabbed her better: Under the back and legs, and lifted her up.

"Chopper!" Luffy cried out and held Vivi close to him. "I'm on it!" Chopper said and hurried over to the princess. Luffy laid her down in his lap and held her head.

"She has water in her lungs," Chopper said and started to push her chest up and down.

"C'mon, Vivi open your eyes," Luffy said.

"no, no, no her heart is slowing!" Chopper shouted.

"Maybe I can help!" The crew members turned around, except for Luffy.

They saw a girl with almost as long hair as Vivi, but it was blond. She wore a green sweather, black pants and boots. The girl was standing on the second floor.

"Who the hell are you, and how the fuck did you come onboard?" Zoro asked the blondie.

"I will answer that…" she said first and actually flew down. "…after I save the princess," she said. She walked over to the girl and sat down beside Luffy.

"First I will take away the water in her lungs," she said and her hand hovered over her chest, then it moved slowly to the mouth and up. The blondie was bending the water out of her.

"Now, a heart starter. I want everyone to hold either her legs or arms," she said and they did as she said. She now held her right arm directly at her chest, almost where the heart where. Suddenly lightning or electricity was pushed into her and her body reacted.

"You are hurting her!" Luffy shouted. "No I'm starting her heart," the girl said. "I'll go one more time," she said. And the electricity arched into her body again. The blond girl leaned her head down to her chest and listened and a smile crossed over her face.

"It worked! Her pulse is coming back," Chopper said shocked. The girl rose up an watched her.

"She will probably wake up soon. Make sure she wake up in a comfortable bed," the blond haired girl said.

"Okay, now I am going to ask you some questions," Zoro said and grabbed her overarm.

"First what's your name?" Zoro asked her and she rose an eyebrow. "My name is Saraphina. No last name that I know, but I got a lot of nicknames," she answered. "Okay, how did you get onboard?" Zoro asked again. "I sneeked onboard when you were the only one here, and sleeping. You have a good sleep heart," Saraphina answered.

"Shut up! Why are you here?" Zoro asked the last question. Saraphina sighed and looked over to the blond cook who was smoking.

"I came here to find my brother, and I know he is on the ship," Saraphina answered the last time and went over to the chef that was standing and looking at the sea in the night.

"Excuse me, but I want to introduce myself. My name is Saraphina. I finally get to meet you," Saraphina said to the cook and he turned around to see the beautiful girl smiling at him. He automatically went over to flirting modus. He went down on one knee and took Saraphina's hand.

"My name is Sanji. I am chef on the deck. It is a pleasure to meet a girl beautiful as you, Sara-san," Sanji answered and kissed her hand.

"Well, now I got some interesting for you to hear," Saraphina said and pulled her hand back. Sanji stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. Then he saw something. Her bangs were covering her right eye, and Sanji's bangs were covering his left. And she kind of did look like a female version of himself.

"I sort of think… you are…" Saraphina took her time. "…my brother," she answered. And with that, shock were now written in Sanji's face.

"W-w-wait. Your brother? That has to be a mistake. I didn't grow up… home," Sanji said and now he realized that she might be his sister.

"You probably don't remember me, 'cause I don't remember you. Mom only said that I had a brother, but she didn't know exactly where you were… It is a long story…" Saraphina said again. Sanji looked down at the girl. She was his sister? It was almost impossible. But she was so like him in many ways.

"Maybe, you want to talk over a cup of tea, sister," Sanji said and stood beside her and held out an arm for her like a gentleman. Even though she was his sister, she was still a girl.

"That would be lovely, brother," Saraphina answered with a smile on her face and accepted his arm.

They went into the kitchen and Saraphina sat down on a random chair by the table. Sanji prepared the tea in few minutes and placed the tea can and two cups on the table. Sanji sat down on the other side of the table and started to fill the two cups.

"So, what have you been doing all these years, Sanji-san?" Saraphina asked Sanji. He handed Sara one of the cups and started talking. And that's how it started. Sanji and Sara started knowing each other in less than ten minutes. Then someone came inside where Sanji and Sara sat. It was Nami.

"Sanji-kun, are you flirting with this girl," Nami asked and was ready to punch him, but felt like something inside her stopped her fist. It was only a half meter away from Sanji's face.

"Now, we don't have to be violent, do we?" Saraphina said. "What are you doing?!" Nami asked shocked. Saraphina giggled. "I stopped you from punching my brother, isn't that oblivious?" Saraphina asked.

"You're WHAT?!" Nami shouted and Zoro and Usopp came into the room too.

"Nami, that pose look weird," Usopp told her. "Shut up!" she said and tried to aim for Usopp, but her fist stopped in the midair again. Usopp was hiding scared behind Zoro.

"What did I say?" Saraphina asked playfully. But now was Nami really pissed off. Her hand got in her control again, but now she aimed at the blond girl sitting in the chair. What they hadn't expected was that Nami's hand went right through Saraphina's head. Everyone was shocked, Nami's arm were sticking out on the other side of Sara's head. Nami pulled it backwards in fear she might had killed the girl.

Saraphina fell backwards with a gigantic hole in her head and everyone headed to her side.

"You stupid bitch! You killed Vivi's savior!" Zoro yelled at the girl. "Oi, Saraphina!" Sanji shouted and bent over her. To everyone's surprise, it came a little laughter from the girl. Then she sat up.

"Hahaha! You fell for it; you should have seen your faces!" Saraphina laughed, the hole in her head still just as big. But suddenly something blue was filled in between and her head looked just as before.

"Everyone falls for that one. My body is made of water, but it can also be, fire, air and earth," Saraphina said and got help to rise up by Sanji.

"Well if you excuse me, I want to see the girl that I saved," Saraphina said and walked out of the room. Then she got inside again.

"I don't know where she is…" the blond girl said.

"I can show you, my dear Sara-swan," Sanji said and went out with Sara.

"I can't understand how that girl accepts him like that," Nami said.

Sanji and Sara got into the room that Vivi was lying in. Vivi was lying in the bed and Luffy was sitting on a chair next to her holding her hand. It seemed like Nami had switched her clothes at least the wet clothes were hanging on a chair on the other side of the room.

"I expect her to wake up any minute. Are you alright?" Saraphina asked Luffy as she walked closer to the bed. Suddenly Luffy let go of Vivi's hand and stood up, his head leaning forward so his hair shadowed his eyes.

Suddenly Luffy stretched his hand backwards and threw a punch at Sanji. Sanji got shot into the wall and breathed hard as he was punched in the stomach.

"Stay away from her!" Luffy warned, walking towards Sanji who was leaning against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Sanji shouted at him. "Hey guys, take it a little easy," Saraphina tried.

"`What the hell?!´ You almost KILLED her!" Luffy shouted again. "But I saved her, so he technically didn't," Sara tried again.

"Hey, I didn't mean it!" Sanji said and stepped of the wall and faced Luffy's deadly look. "You see he didn't mean it, so everything should be alright," Sara said the last time but the guys kept fighting. Sara rolled her eyes in anger that none of them would listen to her.

"It was an accident, but the next one will probably not be one," Sanji said again and gave a deadly look too.

"Are you planning on actually killing her?!" Luffy shouted in anger. He felt his blood rise up and he made two fists ready to punch.

"No, I'm actually targeting someone else!" Sanji dared to say one last time, before _CRASH!_

Saraphina had gotten on each side of the boys and punched them hard down to the floor. Her eyes were red and her eyes had some kind of wrinkles and veins. (If you have seen Vampire Diaries, it is just the same face the vampire makes when they are hungry or angry or whatever)

"Shut up would you?!" Saraphina yelled in a really deep voice like a monster had taken over her voice. Both of the boys got up and looked at Saraphina's scary and terrible face in shock.

"Didn't any of you know that we have a sick person in this room?!" Saraphina shouted again with her monster voice. Suddenly both of the terrified boys saw that Saraphina was looking behind them.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, princess," Saraphina apologized, and at least her voice was back to normal, but not the face. Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wrinkles and veins disappeared and her eyes were back to normal. Luffy turned around to see Vivi sitting up in her bed looking just as shocked as Luffy and Sanji did at Saraphina.

"Who?" Vivi asked with a shaky voice. "Hey, Vivi. It's alright, she won't do any harm," Luffy said and tried to calm her down. He sat in the chair next to her. "Oh, my head hurts," Vivi said again.

"You haven't lost your memories, right?" Luffy asked. He probably didn't want Vivi to forget what happened…

"No, Luffy. They are still in my head," Vivi said with a smile. "That's good. I thought you had forgotten," Luffy said again and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Oi!" Sanji shouted. "Don't lay an arm around my Viv…" he was cut off by a hand who covered his mouth. "You don't want to make me angry again," Saraphina warned and her monster eyes came back with wrinkles and veins.

Sanji panicked. "No!" he answered quickly and ran as fast as he could out of the room. Saraphina smiled and her face turned back to normal.

"You two are so cute! I'm happy I got to see the first kiss…" Saraphina said. Suddenly Vivi felt her cheeks burn.

"YOU SAW THAT?!" Vivi shouted. "And good is that, because if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have been there to save you. So a little 'thank you very much, Saraphina' would help a little," Sara said to the blue haired woman lying in the bed.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The gang heard coming from top deck. They turned their attention to the stairs that laid to the top deck. Saraphina didn't even take a breath before she hurried outside.

"Vivi, you stay here," Luffy said. "But..." "You're injured Vivi, I can't let you get hurt one more time!" Luffy said again. Vivi relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes in a couple of seconds.

"It will be okay, I promise," Luffy smiled. Then he laid a quick kiss on her mouth gave her a smile again.

Then he got up and ran up to the top deck. The first thing he concentrated on was that the whole crew was facing many marines. But one man, probably the captain, held Nami by her shirt with a gun to her head.

"Let her go!" Luffy heard Sanji say. "Don't come any closer, I want the captain!" the man said and dug the gun more into Nami's head. Nami cried again.

"Stop it, you want me right? Let her go," Luffy said and his hair shadowed for his eyes. The rest of the crew were wide eyed over what Luffy had said. Luffy started to take steps forward. But Saraphina stopped him.

"You know that you risk your life right now, right?" She said. Luffy's head shot up. He had heard that before.

"What are you babbling about, you wourthless piece of..." the man said and then saw Saraphina's face. Her face, just the same as before. Red eyes, wrinkles and veins. This time she had fangs too.

"You... it is... I want that girl instead, kill her!" the man shouted. The marines started aiming at Saraphina.

"Why don't you tell my new friends who I am?" Saraphina asked the man. "If they really are my friends and..." she turned her head and looked Sanji in his eyes. "...they would still like me," Saraphina said and then turned to the captain again.

"I do not think so! What a great idea! Saraphina, or should I say; Hells Angel. Bounty: 10 billion beli," the captain shouted out the rest.

"...10...billion?!" Zoro said and his expretion on his face was just like all the others. Shocked.

Saraphina smirked evilly. "Yeah, I know. But remember what I said, captain dunce," Saraphina said. "When you point a gun at someone, you risk your life. You have now risked everyone's life in that order," she said.

"Fire!" he ordered and lots of shooting was heard. But nothing happened. Saraphina just stood there with closed eyes.

Then she opened them again, and the bullets stopped right infront of her. In middle air.

"Didn't you hear anything of what I said?!" Saraphina shouted angry and mad. And the bullets turned way and fired at the marines.

They fell everyone after the other. The one who was shocked now was the captain.

"You try to kill me? Pathetic," Saraphina blankly said.

"Believe me... I have tried," she said again and the captain shot. Nami. In. The. Head. But. She. Had. A. Helmet. On.

"You gotta see where you are aming!" Saraphina said again, and breathed in. Suddenly the captain shivered, but not because he was scared. Saraphina was controling him the same way she controled Nami.

"What.. are.. you?" the man breathed out.

"I am an elemento no mi user," Saraphina smiled. "You hurt my brothers family, you hurt my family. Do I see your face again, I can't garantee that you will survive," Saraphina said and bent his body over to the marineship.

"Leave," she said.

When she turned around she met many faces staring at her.

"I should've told you before, sorry. I'm sleepy, good night," Saraphina said quickly and she almost fainted.

"Sara-san!" Sanji and Chopped hurried over to her before she hit the ground. "I'm alive, I just used to much of my power at once," she said before everything went black for her again.

"Oh, she's so hot," Sanji said. "Sanji, stop flirting with your sister," Zoro shouted. "No, I meant that she is really warm, you marimo head," Sanji said again before looking down at his sister.

"Sanji why don't you take care of Nami?" Chopper asked. Sanji just realized that Nami was also unconcious.

"Nami-swaan~!" he shouted towards her and just let Chopper take care of Saraphina. "Hey, I didn't mean that you should leave me alone! Hey, Zoro, you gotta help me here!" Chopper called the swordsman that almost had fallen asleep.

"Why me?" he asked. "Cause you are the only one left," Chopper answered his question simply. Zoro looked around and couldn't even see Luffy.

"Fine," he grunted. He walked over to the little reindeer and grabbed her arm. Suddenly her arm went off her body and that was the only thing Zoro held.

"ZORO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PULL SO HARD!" Chopper yelled at him. "I wasn't!" Zoro shouted back still holding Saraphinas arm. Suddenly it got really wet and became water.

"Okay, that woman is starting to scare me," Zoro said again. "Seriously?! Now?! She was a frickin monster back then!" Chopper shouted once more. Zoro sighted and let go of the waterish arm. Then he tried to gently lift Saraphina up without destroying any other parts of her body.

"Wow, I don't see why you had a problem, this girl is as light as a feather," Zoro explained. Chopper blinked a couple of seconds.

"Oh, well. Then I'll just take her arm... IT IS STARTING TO BECOME REAL WATER! I GOTTA HAVE A BOTTLE OR SOMETHING!" Chopper shouted again and ran around to find a bottle.

When he came back, he tried to get the rest of the arm in the bottle. Well, it kinda worked.

They walked their way to the infirmary. Vivi just got off the bed and out of the room. Did I mention that Luffy held her with company? Cause he did.

Zoro just laid Saraphina down at the bed. Or he didn't laid her down gently, he just dropped her down and was already going upstairs.

"Zoro, you gotta be a little bit more gently with her!" Chopper said. Zoro grunted and kept on walking. Suddenly Saraphina's eyes shot open and looked over at the reindeer.

"Oh, you're up," Chopper said and looked at her from the chair. "My head hurts a bit..." she said and tried to touch her head with her arm, but it was gone...

"Oh, great. No arm," she said and whiped the sweat of her forehead with the other hand.

"I, kinda, got your arm in this bottle," the reindeer said and showed her the bottle.

"Ah, thank you. Now I don't have to look for it all over the deck. But I could have just made a new arm with water or something, though," she said again and put her legs out of the bed and sat up.

"What, I didn't have to freak out and gather your watery arm?!" Chopper cried out.

"Aww, you're so cute," Sara said and stood up.

"Just give me some water and I'll be alright. Or any other element, it doesn't matter". Suddenly her arm came back.

"Oh yeah, air I forgot," Saraphina facepalmed while laughing a fake laugh.

"Oh well, I'll just say bye to Sanji and I'll be on my way again," Saraphina said.

"You're leaving?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, I am. The plan was actually just to meet Sanji and then go back to the red hair pirates."

"Wait, who?"

"You don't know? Oh well. All you need to now is that the name of my captain is Shanks. You can go around tell people, I don't care. That reminds me that I gotta talk to Usopp-san..." and with that Saraphina left the room.

Sara found both Usopp and Sanji in the kitchen. Weird, because it was night time.

"Hey guys," she said and closed the door behind her.

"Usopp, I want to talk to you," Saraphina said and Usopp rose his head.

"Why?" he asked while blinking. Saraphina just walked over to the table and sat down.

"Lets just say that I work as a delivery person-whatever, I want you to write a letter to your father," she blankly said. At the moment Usopp was drinking something, but spit it out when he heard what the young girl had asked him to do.

"What? I can't... I don't know how!" he answered.

"Just write something you want to tell your father or what you hopes and dreames are or just something that you really are interested in," Saraphina said and handed him pen and paper.

"What if it turn out wrong?" Usopp said. He was actually sweating.

"Don't worry, if it turn out wrong you just simply start over again," Sara smiled at him.

"I-I-I..." Usopp shivered a bit actually now too.

"Sorry, if you really don't want to do it, then it is okay. I just thought you wanted to have a little contact with your father..."

"No, I am going to write a letter. I want him to know what I have become," Usopp said out proudly. Both Saraphina and Sanji smiled at his words and Usopp took the pen in his hand and started to write on the paper.

He made maybe ten letters before he actually wrote the final letter.

"There, what do ya' think?" Usopp asked as Saraphina started to read. Even Sanji peeked over her shoulder to look.

"It is really good, I'm proud of you," Sanji said and Usopp blinked sometimes at his words.

"I'm going to deliver this to your father," Saraphina said and put the letter in an envelope.

"Sara," Usopp said her name. She turned around to look at him and he came at her with a hug.

"Thank you," he said while crying. "No, problem," she answered. Usopp broke the hug and went out of the kitchen leaving Sanji and Sara alone.

"Ah, well. That was it. I'm glad I was able to meet you and I hope I will meet you in the future," Saraphina said. Sanji pulled out a hand to shake hers, but when she grabbed it, he pulled her into a hug, which supriced her.

"I'm also glad that I was able to meet you," Sanji said and due to their different heights, Sanji rested his head on hers.

"I really wished that I could grown up with a big brother like you," Saraphina said while resting her head against his chest. She had never felt that before. She had always been pushed around, just like Robin due to her powers.

"How is our family actually?" Sanji asked. Saraphina shot her eyes open. _I can't tell him what happened to them, so I'll just say I don't know. _

"I-I... don-'t now," she lied and Sanji could hear it. "Liar," he answered her.

"I am telling you the truth, I don't know," she said again. That was also a lie, but Sanji didn't do anything about it.

"Alright, I believe you," he said and let go of the hug. "Have a safe trip," he said and they went out.

When she jumped up fire were coming from her back and turned into some kind of wings. Sanji wave her off and went to sleep.

_Some days later - with Saraphina_

Saraphina wasn't so far away from the red haired pirates. She could smell the alcohol that came from there.

They did the usual thing. The drank, they sang and ate. The usual, Saraphina just loved it. From the height she was in, people had already starting to see her.

When she landed on deck, she kept holding tightly onto the letter she had to deliever to Usopps father, Yasopp.

The first thing she did was getting everyones attention. In her way, it was easy.

"I think it is very important to our sniper over there, Yasopp," Saraphina said.

"I have a letter here that I was supposed to deliver to you, but the letter is so touchy and important that I plan to read it out loud," Saraphina said again, before she started to read it. Shanks came to her view too before she started.

_Dear Yasopp_

_This is kind of weird to me, since I have never talked or comunicated with you in any sorts of communication that I can remember, but I still have to start somewhere. I have become a pirate, a sniper actually, just like you. A brave warrior of the sea on a ship named the Going Merry. I got the ship from a friend of mine, you probably recognize her name when I say Kaya, you know, from the rich family. _

_Anyway, I just thought that this was a great oppurtunity to tell you that I really hope I will meet you sometime, I want you to say that you are proud of me, because I have never heard it before. People usually just ignored me back home. But now I have great nakama, Zoro, Sanji, a talking reindeer named Chopper, Nami, Vivi and Luffy. Great friends and nakama. _

_Hope I'll meet you soon one day_

_Your son - Usopp_

Saraphina was done reading the letter and just stood there a little. When she put the letter in the envelope again, she could see something she wasn't expecting. Yasopp, was crying? No, that couldn't be right. He just had some tears in his eyes. But he smiled and stood up.

He then walked some meters forward, and met Saraphina and breathed in.

"Thank you," he said and Saraphina smiled. She handed him the envelope, and walked past him.

"My son... I'm so proud of you..." he whispered, but only Saraphina could hear it. She stopped, smiled and giggled. She had done something great.

She started walking again and found herself a drink. She then almost walked past Shanks, but...

"That was really nice of you," she heard him say, and she smiled again. "Weird to hear you give anyone a nice compliment," Saraphina said and turned around to face the much taller captain.

"That hurt," the captain said. Saraphina lifted her eyebrows and smiled. "Oh, and captain?" Saraphina asked. Shanks looked down at the girl again and took a sip of his beer.

"It is about Luffy," she said and imidiatly stopped drinking. "Yes?" he said after swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"No, wait, I don't know if I should say it," Saraphina smirked again and turned around to leave. The captain followed. She had made him curious and if he was curious he didn't give up before he got an answer.

"C'mon, tell me," he asked and laid his right arm around her shoulders, actually his only arm...

"No, I think it is a little bit personal," Saraphina said again.

"C'mon, *hic* you know when I get curious, *hic* I always find a way to figure *hic* it out," Shanks said and Saraphina looked at him.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Saraphina asked a little bit annoyed. "Im not *hic* gonna answer that *hic* because you wont answer my *hic* question," Shanks said again.

"It wasn't a question, but alright I'll tell you," she said. "Luffy has gotten a girlfriend," Saraphina said and the captain shot his eyes open as wide as a mans eyes could be open. People had obliviously heard her because people started to laugh.

"And who is the idiot that fell for him?" one of the crew members asked. the still laughed about the fact that Luffy did actually love someone in that way. Even Shanks was laughing a little bit before he went back to his beer.

"Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta!" Saraphina said out so everyone heard it. Every laugh became silent, every face became shocked and Shanks spitted out the beer that he was supposed to swallow.

It was so silent that Sara started to laugh. "You should seen your faces," she laughed and she walked a little way.

Shanks closed his mouth. _Finally grown up, huh? Luffy... _he thought and started to laugh again.

* * *

**So I'll end the first chapter there. I promise, the chapter will not be as long as that again, I think...**

**I gotta tell you something. I was pissed when Ace died so I'll make him survive. I don't know how he will survive, so I just say that Ace survived. Don't like it? Don't read it...**

**It is just, I thought that Saraphina was a little bit perfect for Ace... Cause, she is really strong and stuff like that...**

**That's it, she is going to save him! Good idea, if I can say myself.**

**Saraphina: Review or else...**

**Me: NO SARAPHINA, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back again!**

**I have a few ideas, but I really am a writer who easily gets writers block so I really would appreciate if you would review your ideas, maybe I'll use some of them if they really would fit in. I have something I have to say, I haven't seen so much of One Piece, or I have seen 342 episodes, but I haven't gotten to the part where Ace dies, sooo. If something don't match with what happens in the anime, it is just that, because I will only focus more on my own stories than what has already happened.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Timeskip: one week.

Wind, I could hear the wind blowing in the trees. It felt like an eternity. I was alone, but not totally alone. The only things keeping me with company were the nature. I took a deep breathe. I should have chosen my life here instead of being a pirate, a pirate with a big amount of beli on her head. I couldn't die, I wanted to, but I couldn't.

People knew me as a monster, a deep threat coming from the shadows. They expected a witch with red glowing eyes and a scary face… a heartless witch who would tear everyone apart and leave them dead… a person who only has darkness in her heart.

That's what they expected… but what they expected is wrong. I can't say that my whole heart is only filled with love and sweetness, but it is more love and kindness in my heart than hate and darkness.

I was standing at a cliff enjoying the cold wind blowing in my hair… my long blond hair. The coldness glided gently over my bare stomach. I was dressed in a white top that only covered my chest and shoulder blades. In the lace there was a golden thread that made a little decoration. My long skirt was white too. The skirt covered almost nothing, because in this wind it blew with it. It was only veils put together with one single thread in the top.

I was bare foot too. My toes moved around in the grass. I looked down to them and looked how beautiful they looked. Well, it wasn't weird; I could change my whole body if I wanted to. Decide how long my hair will be, which color, how long my nails would be, how soft my skin would be. I could decide everything.

It was a gift and a curse. I couldn't die, so I would live for an eternity. My life will go through sadness and grudges, but I will still live. I will hunger, but still not die.

My name is Saraphina, and my dream is to become normal again.

"Land, ohoy!" I heard a voice from the west. A ship was coming, a pirate ship. I could see the Jolly Roger, but I couldn't remember what pirates they were, but I didn't care. I didn't have any business with pirates… only the Red Hair Pirates and Straw Hats.

I went down from the cliff and into the forest again. In the middle of the forest there was an empty ground, only grass… but when my feet made contact with it, beautiful, white flowers with a slice of pink grew up from it, and I went into the center. I sat down and picked up one of the flowers. They looked like roses actually, and they were just as big as my hand.

"Oy!" I heard a voice from behind. I still held the flower in my hand, but I turned my head slowly around to meet his gaze. I knew who that was.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing on an island with no civilization?" the man asked me. I took a deep breath, crushed the flower I had in my hand, opened it up again and let the wind take the rest of the blades.

"I keep myself away from civilization," I began to say. I turned completely around. "I don't like people," I said coldly. I rose up and turned to face him my back again.

"Ouch..?" he said and walked forward, stepping on the flowers, but as he rose his foot again, the flowers rose up too, just as beautiful they had been before.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that, I can't die and that is affecting my mood," I said.

"How do you know you can't die?" the man asked again. I could hear his boots on the ground, and when he was only two meters away from me, all the flowers withered and became brown. I could even feel a teardrop falling from my eye… but the guy behind me didn't see that.

"Because I have tried," I answered again and turned around to meet his face. The only thing he did was lift an eyebrow.

"You have probably not tried hard enough," he answered. I stood there and raised my hand to the head and let it go all the way through it so it stuck out on the other side.

He gasped a little, but quickly shot his mouth closed. I slowly drew it out again and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't say anything," the man said again. Suddenly I heard people shout something.

"A castle!" they shouted and my eyes shot open. "Your home, I guess," he asked me, but I only turned into the direction of my castle made of stone and earth, and started to run.

As I got closer, the castle came to my view. I ran over the bridge and planned to open the doors, but I got another idea.

I flied into one of the windows and changed my appearance, or only my clothes. Now I wore a full dress with no arms. It was completely white and had veils hanging down from the top of the down part.

It was many layers which made it big. After that I entered the room where the pirates had come into. It was a great hall. In the end of the room it was some stairs right to the second floor and I stood right in front of the stairs at the second floor. I stared down at the pirates with a friendly smile. They noticed my present and looked at me.

"Welcome, to my castle," I said and the pirates just looked at me, someone raised their swords.

"Who are you?" a person asked. "My name is only an object," I answered. "Now, I want you to leave, because no one said you could come in," I walked down the stairs slowly and my clothes changed again, now to my usual style, a green sweater, black trousers and black boots. My hair changed to its usual styles too, nothing special.

"What are you?" the same man asked again and everyone held their swords and pointed it at me.

"I told you I want you to leave," I said again, raised my voice and closed my eyes. "Tch, men attack!" the same man smirked and they started to attack.

"Well, you had your chance," I smirked this time and my eyes became that furious look that everyone was afraid of.

"Don't be afraid, it's just one girl and we are twenty," another one said this time. They came at me and I stared at them with my horrific glare. Then I started to attack them.

"Elemento no…" I said, my fist clenched "…fire whip!" and a whip of fire came into my right hand and I swirled it one time around my body to whip of the first guys. When it disappeared I started a new attack.

"Elemento no…" my right fist went behind my body, "…stone hammer!" and a big hammer like thing came out of the walls and hit the persons in front of me. It was still ten people left and from my elbow and down, my arms turned to swords.

I concentrated all I got on just a few persons. Some of the men didn't attack in front. I turned around to attack the man behind me only to meet the same person I had met earlier. The guy quickly grabbed my left shoulder and suddenly I felt numb. He wore a glow, and it was full of sea stone powder. I bent down and sat on my knees. My arms became normal again and I grabbed a stone on the floor. It was a sea stone and held it right under his glow and he fell to his knees too.

"Saraphina," he said and his head was suddenly resting on my left shoulder. My eyes shot open at what he had said. Did he say my name?

"I'm surprised that you know my name," I said and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ace..." I told you I knew who it was.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me. "Your brother," I answered blankly. "Luffy?"

"Yes, I met him, about a week ago," I said again. "I think of him as a friend of mine. I saved his girlfriend so, I hope he sees the same about me," I said…

"What?" Ace asked. "You heard what I said; he has gotten himself a girlfriend, unless she has left him," I said and smirked, but he couldn't see it because of the position we were in.

"Who is it?" he asked me again. I huffed. "You know her, it's a girl with long, blue hair," I said and he raised his head a little. "That princess, Vivi," he answered for me.

"That was her name, I didn't even know, and I saved her life," I said. I had totally forgotten the sea stone.

"You saved her life?" he asked me and I felt his head tilted a little bit to my side.

"Yeah, she almost drowned, because of Sanji," I told him. He moved from me and looked at me.

"Sanji almost drowned her?" he raised an eyebrow.

"But it was an accident," I said and looked at the side to the sea stones and lifted the one I held and dropped it at the ground. I felt that he got his strength back and he let go of my shoulder. After that I got to my feet fast and looked at the man still sitting on his knees. The other men in the room had left.

"The others have left. Even those I knocked out," I said and a hand reached down to him to help him up. He gladly accepted it with the hand he had the glow on. As he got up, I got numb and fell again, but this time he caught me and held me.

"I should have taken of the glow," he said and looked down at my face. I stood up again and he took of his glow.

"You have permission to visit me, but if one of those other pirates steps into my castle, I can't guarantee they will come out alive," I said and smiled like it was normal to say.

* * *

**Done with the second chapter.**

**I gave a little hint of AcexSara. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please make it you favorite and review. I know it is boring to read about Saraphina, but i have to skip to the part where Ace dies and rescue him, but I have to make something in between first.**

**I just have to say something. I will put a lemon in this story, probably more too, but not yet so it is going to change from rated T to rated M**

**DaniCali28: This is really interesting, I can't wait to see where you take it.  
p.s. totally glad Ace is going to live 3**

**Me: Thank you very much. **


End file.
